ni_no_kuni_wrath_of_the_white_witch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart of Gold
Summary: While in Al Mamoon to get her Moojesty's resistance back, Molly gets her heart broken. Has Shadar finally got Oliver where he wants him, or will Oliver save his friend before she runs off Characters: Molly Oliver Esther Drippy Her Moojesty (mentione) Shadar (mentioned) Story: "Come on Ollie-boy and Molly-girl! We haven't got all day, en it?" Drippy asked, running ahead of the two with Esther. Molly grabbed Oliver's hand as pain swept through her, mostly her heart. Oliver blushed a little and ran forward, making Molly stumble after him. They got to the gates when Molly pulled away. "This is stupid!" She spat, making Esther and Oliver stare at her while Drippy blinked in confusion. "What's the flipping matter, Molly-girl? Her Moojesty needs this!" Drippy exclaimed. "What will I get out of it, pipsqueak?" Molly snapped, staring down. "I get nothing! It's stupid!" Esther gasped. "Molly, how rude of you!" "Rude? Rude nothing! I'm saying the truth!" Molly grosled, storming away. "Tidy!" Drippy yelped as she left. "I'd say she's been flipping broken hearted, en it?" "Yeah, her kindness seems her be gone!" Oliver agreed, worry in his eyes. "How will we get it back? We need to help our queen first! A bill has what she needs! How many things can your locket hold Oliver?" Esther asked, turning to her friend. "One of every emotion, I believe. Mr. Drippy, we have to help Molly!" Oliver cried. "Defeating Shadar is going to take ages at this point, Ollie-boy!" Drippy said. "Mr. Drippy, you don't understand-" Oliver began. "you don't understand, mun! If a person from youer world gets broken hearted over in ouer world, it's pretty tough to heal!" Drippy warned. Oliver gasped, taking a step back. "No..!" Drippy watched as Molly's silhouette disappeared in the distance. "And she may get a nightmare taking over her!" "A nightmare?" Esther echoed. "What is that?" Oliver didn't answer but instead ran forward. "Molly!" "Oliver!" Esther cried, racing after him. Drippy followed, hopeful that they would find the Motorville girl and fix her heart. Oliver ran faster, his cape nearly flying off him as he caught up. "Molly!" Molly spun around, her chestnut hair floating next to her face. "What do you want? Sympathy for your pathetic mother's death? Cause, you won't find any here!" Oliver stepped back, shocked and hurt. "Molly, you're broken-hearted!" "No I'm not!" Molly snapped, bringing up her hand and hitting Oliver's face. "Molly-girl, you've lost your kindness!" Drippy yelled, running to her. Molly sneered at him. "What good are you for this?" Esther pushed past Oliver and looked at her friend. "Molly... We'll bring you back," she promised, putting her hand on Molly's shoulder "I don't want to go back!" Molly growled, slapping her hand away. Oliver felt tears sting his eyes, Molly's words echoing through his head. He bit his lip, checking his locket. There was kindness all right, thank gosh. Oliver brought out his wand and slowly made the give heart spell in the sky and chose kindness. It fluttered out of his locket and went into Molly, who still had her arms crossed. Her eyes flashed with anger and then bright green. She gasped, looking at the two in front of her. "Ollie, Esther? Drippy? W-what happened?" She whispered. "There she goes, the Molly-girl I know!" Drippy exclaimed. -the end-